Show me Love Doesn't Have To Hurt
by Galene
Summary: two children are sworn elementary school enemies. When the two part ways they loose contact, only to meet three years later to find they've had a bit of a personality switch. Will he be able to heal her broken heart? will she trust him enough to let him?


Hello everyone, I know I've been posting a million diff. fics lately, but oh well! I'll get them all done eventually. 

Warnings: This story is set in an alternate universe. Why I'm writing this, I don't know, but I want everyone to know that the things that I am mentioning in this story hit rather close to home for me so please don't go swearing at me about some of the things that Usagi endures. She will survive them, and I'm only mentioning them so that her character will make sense to everyone in the later chapters. Other wise I'd gladly leave them out. 

Parings: Usagi x Mamoru for sure… maybe some other scout pairings we'll just see. 

Show Me Love Doesn't Have To Hurt

_Prologue:_

They met for the first time in grade four, when the fifteen students from the three lower elementary classes, of the Montessori school they attended, were all thrust into the same room. This would be the first time that they would be in the same class, a first day which would lead to two years in the same room with one another. Two years, that promised to be filled with the tension of arch enemies. A rivalry all started by the careless act of a young boy, desperately wanting to meet his lively classmate. 

It was the first day of the school year, and the group of twenty five students ranging from grades four through six was seated upon the carpet about the teacher's chair. Like so many other first days, the students were preparing to play a game, in which each student said their name, favourite colour and the name of the students before them. 

It's funny now looking back, one could almost argue that there was something between them as they sat, a petit wide-eyed golden haired girl with her hair in a funny hairstyle beside an intense looking cobalt-eyed, raven haired boy to her right. 

One could not deny the instant albeit seemingly negative connection between the two as the boy leaned closer to whisper in her ear, 

"You have the stupidest hairstyle. It looks like a pair of meatballs, with spaghetti streaming out" 

from the moment the "nick name" left his lips, a frown of displeasure creased the little girls brow, even as she turned to fix a light blue eyed glare upon him while retorting, 

"you're mean, and I've decided I don't like you" before switching places with her red-haired friend, hence starting the two years of shared insults, small fights, and over-all animosity, that no-one else in the grade could really understand. For the girl, Usagi, was usually such a sweet little thing, and the boy although he and his friends occasionally got into trouble was studious, quiet and over all respectful, but such was the nature of their relationship. 

A relationship built upon the fact that both could trust the other to be predictably horrible, yet for some reason oddly willing to offer assistance when it was required. 

Yet like always, children grow older, and elementary school days soon become a thing of the past as high school looms ahead.

And as it goes, when children of the upper class leave their "feeder" schools they were separated. 

Little Usagi, transferring to a respectable all girls private school, excited to be embarking upon a new adventure, an adventure that she was sure would include a multitude of new friends, boys, and vast amounts of knowledge which she would be able to use as she worked towards her dreams. While the boy, Mamoru, was transferred into a private boys school, where he would be obtaining the best education available to young men of his intellect. 

All in all the future looked bright for them. They were getting older and were ready to embark on a new life; a life each was convinced would be better for the lack of their arch-enemies presence. 

Ah, the whims of children, how little they knew of their true hearts until it was too late. How little they understood of the complexity of the relationships around them. How little they understood that they would eventually loose all contact with the other, and the rest of their classmates, leaving them adrift upon the seas of adolescence. Seas that could either be smooth, calm, happy, or storm in violent waves striking terror and despair into even the lightest of hearts. 

And so they would travel their separate ways, living upon their different seas, until the waves would eventually send them crashing back into each others lives. 

~*~

A.N. 

I'm sorry if this is odd… but I'm in a bit of a strange mood. I also apologize for grammar mistakes, it's never been my forte

~Galene


End file.
